


Found you

by shizuruu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, Multi, plotless pornless...., shitty useless stuff i use as medicine for chapter 50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU for Titan trio. Short, sweet, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who read chapter 50](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+read+chapter+50).



„The dinner's ready idiots!“ they hear a shout from the kitchen.

Today is a special day. Because of several reasons actually.

Well first of all and most obvious is that Annie is actually cooking. Yeah. As in not putting stuff in the microwave and forgetting about it afterward but really getting her hands dirty and making food by herself. Needless to say, no one could be sure that what she'd make wouldn't be poisonous but hey – you have to at least give her some points for the effort.

The second point being, it was an anniversary. 

Of what?

Of finding each other in this world.

All of them grew up with their previous memories intact but separately and it took almost twenty years for them to meet. It was an accident – Annie and Reiner got introduced to each other by a colleague. Immediately they recognized each other and while Reiner started laughing madly, Annie had a tiny smile on her face. 

They exchanged their phone numbers that night and went on “dates” together quite often. Their friends assumed they were busy dating but in all actuality they were looking for Bertholdt. They weren't very succesful at first – they had a reunion with Ymir and Christa in a café, where Christa worked. And although happy that they were able to find at least someone, it wasn't Bertholdt. 

Months passed yet they still didn't give up. It was winter already and they were walking home from the café. Few weeks after they met, they decided to start living together and it made everything financially easier for both of them. They would go to work during day and during their free time they would sometimes visit Ymir and Christa and search for Bertholdt. It was before Christmas and cheesy decoration hung pretty much everywhere. Bright and colorful lights and carols played all around them. They kept a comfortable silence between the two of them – after all, they were never a top match. Bertholdt was the one to keep them together. 

Suddenly someone bumped into Annie. The person turned around immediately with an apologetic smile on their face.

“Ah, sorry.”

At that moment, both Reiner's and Annie's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

“Marco?” Annie said, shakily, guilt gripping her tightly.

And indeed – in front of them there was Marco Bodt with all his freckles and body intact. There was a gentle expression and an unspoken regret. Right next to him though were two other people - one of them being Jean, only his hair a bit longer and towering above them all, nervous and happy and on the verge of tears – Bertholdt. 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner breathed out and the taller boy finally broke down and started crying loudly.

It must have looked really weird, two guys hugging each other in a group of very unstable looking people. One of them was sobbing and soon they forced a tiny blonde girl into the hug with them. And although seemingly reluctant she was glad to have felt that familiar heat again.

Soon all of them were teary-eyed and had to leave. Finally they decided to go back to the café Christa worked at. 

That day was highly emotional and from then on everything has been getting better.

And today it's been five year since then.

Reiner got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, Bertholdt following close behind. Annie was there, sitting by the table they bought months ago. Its surface was already scratched though because of a certain someone.

Three plates with some soup were on the table. 

Annie gave them a blank look. 

“It was supposed to be more fancy I guess. But I can't cook. You should have asked Reiner.”

Her tone was flat but her palms were sweating. 

The first one to break the silence was Reiner, with his huge smile and a loud: “of course but it wouldn't be as fun”. He almost managed to break the chair Annie was sitting on when he leaped on her and embraced her tightly.

“Mmm..let go of me you gorilla... you're choking me,” Annie coughed and after a while Reiner let go. Bertholdt was smiling too, although a bit more shy. In the end Annie sighed and stood up. She tugged on Bertholdt's sweater and when he leaned down, she quickly pecked him on the cheek.

And while Annie acted like nothing happened, Reiner was demanding his own kiss and Bertholdt was left a blushing sputtering mess, everything seemed perfect.

Because they found each other, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was a bunch of crap. Sorry, I know it still sucks dick but I'm too lazy to rewrite it.


End file.
